1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a filled, or threaded, bobbin when an empty bobbin is deposited into the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bobbins are used in the sewing industry to supply thread to a sewing machine. Thread is pre-wound onto the bobbin, and the bobbin is then placed on the sewing machine. The thread is pulled from the bobbin as the machine functions. Bobbins are useful in that the amount of thread and type of thread can be controlled. Specifically, a bobbin can be pre-wound with a pre-determined quantity of thread to minimize waste, and make changing a machine from one sewing job to another more efficient.
A problem associated with the use of bobbins in this manner is controlling the inventory of new and used bobbins. As known in the art, when the thread on a bobbin is exhausted, the empty bobbin may be re-used. Specifically, new thread may be wound onto the used, empty bobbin and the bobbin can then be re-circulated with a different type and/or amount of thread. Empty bobbins, however, are sometimes carelessly discarded or lost, thereby depleting the supply of empty bobbins to be re-used.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for dispensing a filled, or re-threaded, bobbin, once an empty bobbin has been exhausted and deposited into the apparatus.